Kinky Stories: Pokemon edition (PokemonXReadertrainer ,nsfw, lemon, )
by TheKinkyPerson
Summary: these stories are for shits and giggles. if you don't like it then don't read it (WARNING! LEMON! PokemonXReader/Trainer)


It was a peaceful day, everything seems normal, you were enjoying a quiet stroll in the woods. You thought nothing could go wrong... You were humming a catchy song, you look up at the beautiful, blue sky, no clouds in sight. A screech so loud that it caught you off at your most peaceful moment and you look around, a huge shadow cast over you. When you look up, your eyes widen, Yveltal, the Destruction Pokemon, was flying through the air. HOLY FUCKIN SHIT! You thought. that was a fuckin legendary! Hell yeah, you're going after it! You busted out running, not planning on slowly down till you get there. While you kept running, you notice the bird of death was heading toward a very old ruin, you can see it landing there. Perfect! You thought, at least you don't have to run toward a huge ass mountain or something like that.

You got to the ruins, breathing heavily as you were trying to catch your breath. Wow feels like you ran a marathon. You shake your head and get into the zone. This is a legendary, you need to be serious! You approach Yveltal as it was sitting on the pillars, you notice some of the structures looks like it was fallen long ago and some recently, probably due to Yveltal being so heavily, surprising that was pillar holding him up **(work out you fat bird! XD... goes same for YO MAMA! XD ok enough joking around)**. You get your determination face on, pulling out a shiny Pokeball, Ready to fight it. The look on the death bird's face shows its unamused, it knows you're there, it just doesn't care. Its eyes were shut, not feeling threatened by or interest in you. You huff "hey! I'm over here!" you yelled, to get its attention. It's still not interest. You growled and sent out your Jolteon, "ready Jolteon?" you asked it, "Jolteon!" it called out its own name. "Ok Jolteon, use Thunderbolt!" the Jolteon obeys your comment and uses the Thunderbolt, the Yveltal's eyes open wide, responding to the Thunderbolt, it uses dark counter the thunderbolt. The two moves battle it out but the dark pulse overpowered the thunderbolt and a direct hit on the Jolteon, the Jolteon barely standing as it whines weakly. This one battle is going to be a tough one...

 ***One amazing battle later, jk it took less than 5 minutes for the Yveltal to defeat all your Pokemon***

After you return you last Pokemon to its Pokeball, you feel scared. The legendary Pokemon, now anger, jumps off of the pillar and onto the ground. Causing the ground to shake, making you fall backward. The Yveltal walks to you as the glare from it piercing into your soul, intimating you, as you back away from it. Eventually, you back up into part of a fallen structure, trapping yourself. (well nice fuckin going you) the giant Pokemon leans in, it breathes deeply, causing your hair to blow back, kinda sniffing your body. You shook in fear. when the Pokemon leans in closer to your face, you close your eyes, scared of what's going to happen to you. You feel something licking your face when you open your eyes, you could see the Yveltal licking your face. You blinked in a bit of confusion, staring at the Yveltal. The Yveltal growled, not in a threatening way but in a lustful way. "Umm... b-be a nice death bird" you said, shaking still. It started tearing your clothing off with its snout, you screamed. You covered your private parts with your arms, the Pokemon moved your arms away and started licking your breast with its huge tongue. You shivered a bit, you attempted to close your legs but the Yveltal forcibly spread your legs. it licks your pussy, you shivered from pleasure. The scent from you allures the Yveltal more, causing not one but two things to raised underneath it. It slips its huge tongue into your pussy, you moan loud, panting slightly. The huge Pokemon twirls its tongue inside of you, tasting you. Eventually, it stops licking, your juices leaked down from your pussy, leaving a small puddle on the ground. You panted like a Lillipup on a hot day as your face was red as a tomato berry. The Yveltal licks it snout, loving the taste of her. The Yveltal hovers over her, you blink in confusion till you saw two huge, throbbing cocks in front of you. You gulped "t-there's no way that is going to fit in me" you said, scared. The Yveltal growled, intimidating you again as you don't really have a choice, there's no escape and you're Pokemon have fainted. You stood up and turn around, bending over as you wait for the two cocks. Yveltal slowly presses its cocks against your asshole and pussy, you moan softly as you were sensitive from a while ago. The Yveltal keeps pressing till the tips slide in, the tips stretching you, causing you a bit of pain. You change your mind and attempted to pull away from the cocks, the Yveltal growls at you and he uses his talons to hold you down, it shoves those two cocks deeper into you. You scream from the two cocks stretching you out. The Yveltal starts thrusting into you slowly, but even slowly it hurts but yet it feels so good, you can feel the pain slowly going away. The Yveltal starts thrusting faster, you can feel a bulge in your stomach every time it thrusts, you started to drool as the Yveltal fucks your ass and pussy. You feel like your brains are being melted, the Yveltal slams into harder. You pant so heavily, you can't believe you're being fucked by a legendary Pokemon! Or a Pokemon in general. You can feel the knots forming as they slam against you. The knots keeps swelling up more and more. The Yveltal tries pushing the two knots. It took a while but the two knots pop right in, you moan loudly. The Yveltal goes back slamming into you like crazy, you were a moaning mess by then. You can feel yourself getting so close! The yveltal slams into you, cumming so hard, as you cum as well. your womb and ass was being filled. Your stomach starts to bloat larger, and some of the cum spills out. You drooled like crazy, panting heavily as your tongue hangs out.

Eventually, after a while, Yveltal pulls its cocks out of you. You fell on the floor, you can feel the cum leaking out of you, a pool forming under you. you were so exhausted from the sex. The Yveltal picks you ups and places on you on its back, you nuzzled into its fur, feathers or whatever it has and slowly falls asleep as it flies off to its home to make you its pet! The end! **(XD)**

 **(I hope you have fun reading that god awful story and I hope I ruin something! Like your childhood, innocence, brain cells? XD. Comment down which pokemon you want to fuck and make sure to read my other shit stories!)**


End file.
